A 3RD Hybrid?
by WingedGuardian137
Summary: My version of the episode when Danny meets Vlad Plasmius, but with a twist...Vlad has a niece...
1. Vlad's Niece

Another boring day in Uncle Vlad's mansion...Crystal Plasmius thought as she lazily walked through the corridors. Suddenly, she heard thumps and crashes coming from her uncle's lab.  
  
Oh, what is he doing now? Summoning another ghost to help "test" that ghost boy he's been talking about for ages? she thought, rolling her eyes. She turned into her ghost form and floated to the lab a few doors down.  
  
I swear! Vlad need to see a psychiatrist or something. He's beginning to get WAY too...  
  
But she stopped abruptly when a boy was thrown through the wall. He lay there, blinking once, and losing consciousness. It was the ghost boy. Just then, her uncle drifted through the hole in his ghost form.  
  
"Crystal!" he hissed when he saw her. "Get out of here."  
  
"Why? The kid's unconscious anyway..." Just then, Danny tuned into his regular form.  
  
"It's...it's Jack's son!" Vlad exclaimed. Crystal raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, isn't he the guy who turned you into...that?" she asked, motioning to Vlad with her hand.  
  
"Yes..." he said, turning back into his regular form. "And I believe this is going to work out perfectly..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Crystal asked. He ignored her question.  
  
"Take the boy to his room. Don't awake him." He turned on his heel and left. Crystal sighed and put her hand on Danny's shoulder, phasing him and herself down a few floors into his room. She laid him gently onto his bed. Danny stirred a little. Crystal quickly became invisible. He started to cry out and yell. Crystal decided that this was a good time to go, so she sank down through the floor, and into her room which was right below Danny's.  
  
"Are you alright, Danny?" Crystal heard Vlad say. "I heard yelling..."  
  
"Uh...yah," she heard Danny reply. "I just had a bad dream. Sorry if I disturbed you."  
  
"No no. It's quite alright. Good night."  
  
Crystal heard the door close and the ruffling of blankets as Danny went back to sleep. She went to her own bed and lay down.  
  
"Wonder what Uncle Vlad has planned for this kid," she asked herself out loud.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you," Plasmius said as he floated through her door.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" she asked grumpily. He ignored the comment.  
  
"To answer your question, Danny is inexperienced with his powers. He needs an older..."  
  
"...wiser person to teach him how to control his gifts," Crystal finished. "You told me this a thousand times. But now that you know that he's Mr. Fenton's son, what are you going to do? That was my question."  
  
"Oh," Vlad said, looking a little flustered. "Well...you'll see. Just...don't get in the way."  
  
"Yah, yah. Okay. Now, can I get some sleep?" she asked. Vlad nodded and walked out the door.  
  
That Danny has no idea what refusing my uncle means...Crystal thought as she drifted off to sleep. 


	2. A Plan

Crystal woke the in the middle of the night when Vlad Masters walked into her room.  
  
"What now?" she asked groggily.  
  
"I have a plan," Vlad said, his eyes flashing menacingly. Crystal sat up and yawned.  
  
"And that would be...?"  
  
"You, my dear."  
  
"Me?" she asked. "Why?"  
  
"It's perfect!" Vlad said, smiling. "You, Crystal, will be the perfect trap for the boy."  
  
"Okay, so tell me how," she asked, yawning again. "So I can get back to bed."  
  
"I need you to...charm him, make him trust you."  
  
"You mean flirt?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Do you want me to show that I'm a hybrid, too?" she asked. Vlad pondered that for a minute.  
  
"Yes..." he said slowly. "Yes, do that. He'll trust you even more. But don't show him immediately. Make it seem like an accident."  
  
"Okay," she said, yawning once more, and crawling under her covers. "Well, I do it in the morning." Vlad nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
When Danny woke up the next morning, he instantly remembered the events from last night.  
  
But what if it was just a dream? he thought. What if there is a guy who wants to get me on his side to be a sidekick...or something like that.  
  
But he shrugged off these thoughts and got dressed. He walked out of the room, set to explore the huge house.  
  
When he got to a huge library, he found Jazz lounging in a large armchair. She was reading a huge book. Danny saw that the title was "Everything You Need to Know about Psychology and More." He raised an eyebrow and grinned. Jazz looked up from the book, and gave him her infamous 'leave me alone...NOW' glare. Danny got the hint and quickly left the room.  
  
Just as he walked out, though, he spotted a girl about his age about to round a corner.  
  
"Hey!" he called, running after her. Strangely, a small whiff of ice blue smoke came out of his mouth just as she turned around.  
  
"Oh great. Another ghost," he muttered to himself. But the girl didn't LOOK like a ghost. She looked perfectly tangible. She had brown eyes and hair and was about 2 inches shorter then him.  
  
"Uh...hi. I haven't seen you around here before," Danny said. "Are your parents here for the reunion?"  
  
"Uh, no," the girl said. "Actually, I'm Vlad Master's niece. I live here. My name's Crystal."  
  
"I'm Danny. Danny Fenton. My dad used to be real good friends with your uncle."  
  
"Really? Hmm. He never mentioned the name Fenton before," she said, shrugging. "Oh well. Hey, do you want me to give you the 'grand tour' of the mansion?"  
  
"Sure." 


	3. Crystal's Secret is Not So Secret

WormmonABC: Heh heh. Just keep on wishin'.  
  
KatrinaKaiba: Thanks for reviewing. :)  
  
Kaliann: Maybe he will, maybe he won't...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Flames will be used to roast my credit cards (you know, the commercial...?)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yes, I do own Danny Phantom!!!! I keep him in a ghost-proof cage and whip him when he's bad!!!!! MWA HA!!!! (No, seriously I don't)  
  
As Crystal showed Danny around the mansion, a stubborn stream of ice blue smoke kept coming out of his mouth. After a while he ignored it.  
  
They walked into the entrance hall, seeing a few people come in. Then he saw his dad doing the 'pogo' with his mom.  
  
"Okay...I'm officially mortified," he said.  
  
"What took you so long?" said a woman in a green business suit.  
  
Crystal then led him down an unusually long corridor with no doors, but at the end of the hall, he could see an opening that seemed to lead downstairs.  
  
"Where're we going?" Danny asked.  
  
"To the home theater," she replied nonchalantly. Danny stopped.  
  
"Home theater???" he exclaimed.  
  
"That's what I said," Crystal replied. "Now come on." Danny light-headedly followed her down the stairs. They walked into what looked like a movie theater/concession stand combo (think when Tucker went to Sam's house).  
  
"This is amazing! What movies do you have?" Danny asked. Crystal shrugged.  
  
"A lot. That's all I know. I've only seen a few out of my uncle's collection. There are mostly old horror movies...and I'm not too into those. Too corny."  
  
"I love horror movies!" Danny said. "Were are they?" Crystal walked over to a huge cabinet, about the length of the entire room (which was about the length of a truck).  
  
"Here. So, what movies do you like to wa..." Just then, Crystal's arm sank right through the cabinet. A look of surprise and fear crossed her face when it happened. She quickly pulled it out and whipped around to Danny, who saw the whole thing. His eyes were wide in shock.  
  
"You...but...how...?" Danny stuttered. Crystal bit her lip.  
  
"Well...I..." she tried to explain.  
  
"You're a ghost?" he asked.  
  
"Well...not completely," Crystal confessed. "I'm...half-ghost. And I know you are, too."  
  
"How...?"  
  
"I could sense it."  
  
Danny stared at her for a minute, his mouth dropped open. "How did this...happen to you?" he asked.  
  
"Well...I..." She was cut off when Vlad Masters walked into the room.  
  
"Danny, it seems you have met my niece, Crystal," he said, giving her a knowing nod. "Well, sorry if I interrupted, but could you do something for me, Danny?"  
  
"Of course, Mr. Masters."  
  
"I could do it myself, but guests are coming," he said. "There's a gift for your father in my lab. Could you get it for me? It's upstairs, second door on the right."  
  
"Okay," Danny said as he walked out of the theater. Vlad faced Crystal.  
  
"Did you tell him?"  
  
"Yes, Master," Crystal said, mimicking Edgar from Frankenstein.  
  
"Good," he said, smiling. "Follow me." 


	4. Who's Side Is She On?

Too...many...people...reviewing!!!!! I LOVE IT BUT I CAN'T WRITE BACK TO ALL OF THEM AT ONCE!!! So, I'm going to answer those specific few.  
  
WormmonABC: Yes ma'am. You can use her. Also, I didn't put any flirting, because she's not really interested in Danny. Also, I didn't really mean to make it a pun! It kinda just ended up like that!  
  
To all those who wants Danny to join Vlad: I can't really make it that way, sorry! But I'm going to do something else...  
  
To all the rest of you: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
As Crystal followed Vlad down the hall, just outside the lab where Danny had just walked in. Crystal heard a yell, and some talking, but she could really hear what the people were saying. Vlad turned to Crystal.  
  
"Crystal, when we walk in there, Danny is going to be in the Neutralizer, so we'll be able to convince him to renounce his idiot father."  
  
"Got it," she said incoherently. Vlad opened the door.  
  
"Skullker, I hired you to capture the boy, not kill him."  
  
"Sorry," he said, retracting his blade. Vlad walked over Danny, while Crystal leaned on one of the tables, watching, and clearly bored.  
  
"Vlad Masters?" Danny said unbelievably. He closed his eyes. "I'm going ghost!"  
  
Nothing happened, so he tried again.  
  
"I'm going ghost!"  
  
Again, nothing.  
  
"Why can't I go ghost?" Danny asked.  
  
"A battle cry, how hilarious!" Vlad said. He then started explaining what the Neutralizer did, etc., etc. Crystal just watched her uncle's ranting, bored. Then, when Vlad changed into Plasmius, he mentioned Crystal.  
  
"My niece, though, was not created by your father," Vlad said. Crystal, who was only mildly interested in what he was going to say, stopped leaning on the counter, making herself known to Danny.  
  
"Crystal? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.  
  
"You know how I'm a half-ghost, too?" she said. "Well, that's 'cause my uncle made me into one. I'm just here, though, to be a witness..." she raised an eyebrow at Vlad. "...a very BORED witness." Vlad, as usual, ignored the look and turned back to Danny.  
  
"I can teach you everything I know, Danny," he said. "I'll you have to do is renounce your idiot father." Danny gave him an 'Are you crazy?' look.  
  
"Dude," he said. "You are one SERIOUSLY crazed-up Fruit Loop. That is NEVER going to happen." (That line is so funny! It cracks my up the way he says it!) Crystal snorted, laughing.  
  
'You got that right,' she thought as Vlad gave her a glare.  
  
"Very well," he said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to business to take care of some business..." He went over to Crystal and whispered, "Keep an eye on him."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Vlad floated down through the floor. She sighed and sat down on a roller chair, spinning around and around (I love doing that, don't you?)  
  
"Crystal!" Danny said. She stopped turning.  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"Let me out of this thing!" he pleaded.  
  
"Nope, sorry. Uncle's orders."  
  
"Aw, c'mon! He's going to destroy my dad!" he said. "I can't let that happen!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"Nada."  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
"Okay," Crystal said as she got up out of the chair and pressed a button on the box he was trapped in. Surprised, he just stood there, staring at Crystal.  
  
"What are you staring at? Go save your dad!" she said.  
  
"You just...let me go?" he said, confused.  
  
"Nooo," she said sarcastically. "You think??"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just go already! Geez," she said. "Yah, I'm going to be grounded for life, but who cares. It's not like I have anything better to do then sit around this stupid dump."  
  
Still confused, he changed into his ghost-form.  
  
"I'm going ghost!" he said.  
  
"Dude," Crystal said. "That is really corny." Danny shrugged and phased downstairs where horrified screams and crashes could be heard. Crystal sighed.  
  
'I guess I should help him,' she thought. 'More exciting then staying here.' 


	5. Surprise, Surprise

Yah, yah, I know what you're thinking... "FINALLY!!! She updated this darn thing!!!" Well, I had writer's block, 'k? So don't be hatin'!  
  
Angel-Brat44: Yah, I've been saying that line to my sis for about a week now. It's driving her crazy! Heh heh. I like doing that.  
  
DarkBird2: Thank you!!!  
  
PSDog: Yah, I love making my characters doing funny things and burning some of the other main characters...heh heh. I'm evil.  
  
WormmonABC: It's called B-O-R-E-D-O-M : P! How would you feel if you had been shut up in a stupid castle for most of your life? (And not to mention being turned into a hybrid by your uncle...)  
  
KelseyAlicia: (shrugs) Don't ask me. I'm clueless...as usual (smiles stupidly)  
  
Yumix20: Thank you!! It is people like you who keep a writer like me writing!  
  
Architect04: So you've finally come around to review this story...Yay!  
  
Anyway, on to (FINALLY!) chapter 4!  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
Crystal turned into her ghost form...with no pose or stupid catch-phrase. She had, unlike the other two hybrids, red hair and glowing, orange eyes.  
  
'And off we go,' Crystal thought as she turned invisible and phased through the floor. When she got to the dining/ballroom, she found that her uncle had pretty much destroyed it, to put it lightly. She just arrived as Danny pushed Vlad out of his father's body, and they both phased through the wall opposite.  
  
Crystal lazily followed, watching the two tumble through a couple different rooms. They stop at a library. Crystal remains invisible as she watched her uncle telling why Danny should join him, etcetera, etcetera.  
  
"Uncle Vlad, could you lay off?" Crystal yelled, turning visible again. "I mean, c'mon! The poor dude just came into your house, and you just jump on him like this? Give him a brake!"  
  
"Stay out of this, Crystal!" Vlad demanded. Crystal pretended to think about it for a second.  
  
"Hmm...nope!" she said as she soccer-shouldered him though a couple floors to the basement. Danny followed closely behind.  
  
When the two separated, Vlad glared at Crystal.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked indignantly. "I thought you were on my side. You are my niece, after all!"  
  
"Well, after spending about seven years locked up in this prison," she said, glaring back at him. "And being 'experimented' on by you, I've had enough."  
  
"Crystal, listen to reason..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Just then, the 'RV' bulldozed through a wall. Crystal and Danny both became invisible at once. Vlad, though, had other plans. He phased though the roof of the van and grabbed Maddie.  
  
"Oh, boy," Crystal said. "You better go get her."  
  
"Got it!" Danny said as he flew into the van, sitting at the wheel. Harry Chin (A/N – Heh heh. 'Hairy Chin') was sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
Crystal, who was just being an onlooker, not really doing anything except watch Danny being, almost sickly, heroic, decided to show Jack Fenton where the commotion was. She phased through a couple floors, finding him searching frantically for ghosts with one of his inventions. Suddenly, the thing started beeping in Crystal's direction. She realized just then, as Jack stared at her, that she was visible.  
  
"Nobody uses Jack Fenton as a human sock puppet!" he bellowed at her (A/N – Was that his line? Oh, well. If it isn't, just think that mine is better ). Thinking quickly, Crystal let Jack tail her as she led him to the basement.  
  
When they got there, Vlad was about ten feet in front of them holding Maddie high in the air. His back was to them, so he could go on ranting without noticing that Jack Fenton was there.  
  
Just when Danny shot Vlad with the ectoplasmic goo and overshadowed Jack to catch Maddie when Vlad dropped her, Crystal called to Vlad, "And I thought you said you'll never let her go!"  
  
Danny then made Jack walk over to Vlad, picking him up by the front of his outfit, threatening that he'll walk out of his dad's body and expose them both if he doesn't agree to a truce.  
  
"Hold up now!" Crystal said, interrupting the speech Danny was about to give. "What about me?"  
  
"I guess I'd be exposing you, too," Danny admitted. Crystal shrugged.  
  
"Whatever," she said, studying her nails. "You can go back to lecturing him, if you want." Danny raised an eyebrow, but went on with his lecturing anyway.  
  
"My parents will accept me for who I am," Danny smirked. Crystal snickered, still examining her nails.  
  
"Besides, what would Mrs. Fenton think?" she said. "And of course, they probably wouldn't care about me. They don't even KNOW me."  
  
"Using your enemy's weakness against them?" Vlad said, grinning slightly. "I've taught both of you something, after all...very well. Truce." He looked at Crystal. "I'll be waiting for you in your room, dear. We need to talk." Crystal scoffed.  
  
"Puh-lease," she said, rolling her eyes. "After what I said to you tonight, I'd be lucky not to be grounded until I get to college! Sorry, Uncle, but I'm outa here." She flew though a couple of floors.  
  
"Wonder where she's going?" Danny thought.  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
"'I taught you something after all'...Pshaw," Crystal mumbled to herself as she packed some of her stuff. "As if. I didn't need his 'teaching'. I didn't WANT his teaching. He's just a crazy old loon who's out for revenge, and I'm just a teenage girl who wants to live a normal life...NOT to be a sidekick. Sheesh."  
  
She finished packing her things just as she heard her Uncle walking down the hall to her room.  
  
'Oh boy!' she thought. 'Better get movin'!' She phased into her large walk- in closet just as the door opened. But it wasn't Vlad...it was Danny.  
  
"Crystal?" he said, searching the large room. He shrugged. "Hmm...must have left." As he left the room, Crystal made her and her luggage invisible, and followed him out to his van, where the family was immediately leaving, with a lot of other people who had enough of the reunion.  
  
She phased through the van, keeping to the back where Danny couldn't sense her. As they drove along, Crystal found it hard to keep from moving. This led up to a big problem.  
  
As you might know, Vlad Plasmius can multiply himself. Well, so can Crystal...but she hasn't mastered this trick, and every once in a while, she accidentally does it.  
  
Unfortunately for her, this was the case.  
  
As she was being sandwiched by her other selves, she uttered a curse under her breath. Unfortunately, one person heard this, and it wasn't Jazz, who was sitting closest to her (Jazz was reading). It was Jack Fenton.  
  
Well, he slowed down the car and whipped around. Maddie was sleeping, so the only one who could have spoken was Jazz.  
  
"Jazz," he asked sternly. "What did you say?"  
  
"Huh?" she said, looking up from her book. "What? I didn't say anything."  
  
"Someone cursed in this van, and it came from back here."  
  
"Wasn't me," Jazz replied, picking up her book. Just then Crystal, who was beginning to feel another curse coming on, was relieved as her selves went back into her. But, just as THAT happened, Jack slammed on the brakes, almost making her fly forward to the front of the car.  
  
"GHOOOOOOOSTS!" he yelled. "Maddie! Wake up! We have a ghost in the car."  
  
"I know," she said, a little irritably, because she was woken by the brakes screeching, not Jack himself. Jack leapt to the back, grabbing one or his instruments.  
  
Crystal, however, had already fled the van. She was waiting outside of it until things calmed down.  
  
Inside, Danny knew very well who the ghost was. She quietly got out of the van and walk where he could feel her presence.  
  
"Crystal? I know you're here, so come out," he said.  
  
"Okay, okay," a disembodied voice said sarcastically. "But just because you're SO persuasive." Crystal became visible and turned back to being human. Danny saw the suitcase she carried in her hand.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I believe I have some other relatives, cousins of my mother, in the direction you're heading, around where you live. I'm not sure you know them, but they have a daughter about our age who goes to Casper High..."  
  
"Do you know her name?" Danny asked. "I've probably seen her somewhere."  
  
"I think it's Stephanie...or was it Samantha? Oh, yah. It's Samantha Mason." Danny's face had shock all over it. Crystal saw this and said, "My guess is that you know her, right?" 


	6. New Beginnings

Architect: (In Stitch's voice) Ooo-OO-ooh...money!!!!  
  
WormmonABC: Yeppers! One big family   
  
Phantom Child: I still like mine better LOL. Yah, I don't like stories with the OC falling in love with the main character either. I'd rather have the OC making fun of the main character   
  
Angel-Brat44: (nervously) V-Vampire bunnies?? Ok, here's da next chappie!  
  
(((((((-)))))))  
  
"You...You are related to Samantha Mason?" Danny stuttered.  
  
"NO! Now why would I say something like that?" Crystal said sarcastically. Danny didn't answer. Crystal rolled her eyes.  
  
"How do you know Sam, anyway?" she asked.  
  
"She's one of my best friends," Danny replied.  
  
"Okay. So, could you give me a ride, without having your dad go crazy?" she asked. Danny thought about it.  
  
"We could work that out," he replied, grinning. "Follow me."  
  
Danny went into the van, and said, "Hey, Dad! Vlad's niece needs a ride. Could she come with us?"  
  
"Huh?" Mr. Fenton replied, sticking his head out of the van. "I didn't know old Vlad had a niece! Of course she can ride with us. But why?"  
  
"Er...my uncle is on a business trip, and I'm going to my mom's cousin's house," Crystal replied quickly.  
  
"Oh. Okay, then. Come on in."  
  
Danny and Crystal climbed into the van, Danny in the front, Crystal in the back with Jazz.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jazz, Danny's sister," Jazz said, not looking up from her book.  
  
"Crystal," she replied. "Vlad Masters' niece." Jazz looked up from her book, and blinked.  
  
"I didn't know Mr. Masters had a niece," she said. "I didn't see you at the reunion or anything."  
  
"Well, I'm not into reunions," Crystal said, grinning.  
  
"I should have asked before, but, why are you riding with us?" Jazz asked.  
  
"Well, my uncle is on a business trip, so my mom's cousins are going to look after me," Crystal answered. "Actually, one of my second cousins is Danny's friend, Sam Mason."  
  
"Really? That's neat," Jazz said, picking up her book again. Knowing the conversation was over, Crystal rummaged through her suitcase, finding her Walkman. She put the headphones on and turned on the music. She leaned against the window, looking at the trees that passed by while they cruised down the highway.  
  
'This is the beginning,' Crystal thought as the song 'Going Under' by Evanescence blared in her ears. 'Of a great new life'.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know this is very short! I MAY(wink wink hint hint) make a sequel. 


End file.
